


Stained Glass Windows

by CallMeCurious



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Drabble Series, F/M, cavity-enduced
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:51:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeCurious/pseuds/CallMeCurious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles to portray the relationship between the Easter Bunny and the Tooth Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stained Glass Windows

**Author's Note:**

> So this may be my first drabble series on here. I will update when I have the chance but right now I'm extremely busy. So I hope you like it. Enjoy people!

“I’m fine Tooth, really.” Bunnymund attempted to reassure his friend but the female guardian wasn’t having any of it. He sat down on the steps of North’s workshop with a worried tooth fairy above him fluttering nervously as she watched him work the gauze.

The gash on his forearm was a little one (at least to Bunnymund it was) but the blood caused his gray fur to clot and stick together in a rather appalling sight. His ears drooped a bit at the thought that the fur would take time to grow over the wound. Kids did not like scarred bunnies, neither did they deserve a wounded bunny delivering them eggs. The children of earth did not see to see a cut-up bunny on Easter.

Frustrated that the bloody wrap on his arm didn’t bloody stay on his (literally) bloody arm, Bunnymund tossed it to the side with a snort and rubbed his nose with his thumb.

He was about to storm off, hopefully to return to the Warren but he was stopped by a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Bunny,” Tooth smiled gently down at him. “Let me help you.”

The 6’3” bunny waved her off, “Don’t-“

Bunny blinked when he was strongly pushed back to sit on the steps as Tooth looked at him sternly.

“E. Aster Bunnymund, don’t you dare walk off when I’m trying to help you,” she berated him as she took the gauze that she collected off the ground and began to wrap his arm.

He huffed as he curled a fist against his cheek and rested his arm on his knee. Long ears laid against his back at being scolded. Him! Being scolded like he was some little kitten* again.

“Oh cheer up Mr. Grumpy Face,” Tooth told him as she finished the touches on his wrapped arm. “You’re gonna be fine.”

Bunnymund grunted and turned his head in the opposite direction from her, trying hard not to concentrate on the delicate fingers that touched the skin beneath his fur. He hoped that she wouldn’t notice his slight shiver.

“I’m done.”

He didn’t reply but his eyes widened as a smooth hand slipped beneath his chin to cup it gently and lightly turned his head a bit to her side. Bunnymund’s ears jumped straight up in the air when he felt lips kiss his cheek. It was like Frost froze every single bone and muscle in his body beneath his skin.

“Don’t worry Bunny,” he heard her giggle. “You’re still adorable. The scars just make you even more handsome.”

Bunnymund refused to admit that his face split into a goofy, large smile.


End file.
